The invention relates to a sanitary insert part having an insert housing, which has in the housing interior thereof a functional element that controls throughflow and that has at least one throughflow orifice.
A sanitary insert part of the type mentioned in the introduction is known for example as a jet regulator. The previously known jet regulators routinely have an insert housing which can be mounted, either directly or with the aid of an outlet mouthpiece, on the water outlet of a sanitary outlet fitting. A jet splitter is provided in the housing interior of the insert housing and has throughflow orifices, which divide the inflowing water into a plurality of individual jets. The individual jets produced in the throughflow orifices experience such an acceleration that a negative pressure is produced on the outflow side of the jet splitter. With the aid of this negative pressure produced on the outflow side of the jet splitter, ambient air is drawn into the housing interior of the insert housing and can be mixed thoroughly there with the individual jets before the water mixed thoroughly with air in this way flows out from the jet regulator housing as a homogeneous, non-splashing and effervescent complete jet.
Throughflow rate controllers have already been created so that the water, independently of the water pressure, does not exceed a specific fixed water volume per unit of time. Throughflow rate controllers that can be arranged upstream of a jet regulator in the throughflow direction or that can be arranged between such a jet regulator and an add-on screen on the inflow side are thus already known. Such a functional unit comprised of throughflow rate controller and jet regulator has a comparatively large installed length however or is structured in a complex manner and from many parts.